familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pewterschmidt family
Carter Pewterschmidt Carter Pewterschmidt is 70 years old and socializes with others who are extremely wealthy and powerful. He plays poker regularly with Bill Gates, Michael Eisner, and Ted Turner, winning CNN in the process. He owns U.S. Steel and once owned a greyhound, Seabreeze Pewterschmidt, which he raced successfully until she became pregnant with what were thought to be Brian's puppies. Carter has had numerous affairs, going as far as having his wife Barbara institutionalized so he could date Tricia Takanawa. Carter is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Barbara Pewterschmidt Barbara 'Babs' Pewterschmidt is Carter's wife. She once had an affair with Jackie Gleason, which traumatized their son, Patrick Pewterschmidt. She separated from Carter after discovering one of his own infidelities, although they have largely reconciled. Babs is voiced by Alex Borstein. Lois Pewterschmidt Lois Griffin is the middle child and eldest daughter of Carter and Barbara Pewterschmidt. Though a Pewterschmidt by birth, but gave up the wealth and elitism of her family to be with the less sophisticated Peter Griffin, who worked at a country club as a pool towel boy at the time. Bored and cooped up with her classy lifestyle, she fell for Peter due to his clever, lowbrow sense of humor and carefree nature, thus allowing her to experience greater freedoms in life. She has a rather testy relationship with her parents, especially her father, because of this, though she still cares for them very much and wishes them for what she feels is best. She is now a middle-class citizen and married to Peter, and mothers three children with him. Lois is voiced by Alex Borstein. Carol Pewterschmidt Carol Pewterschmidt is the youngest child and daughter of Carter and Barbara, and currently lives in Texas. Carol and Lois seem to be rather close. Carol has light brown hair and body structure similar to Lois'. It is unknown if Carol knows about her long-lost brother Patrick. Carol has been married and divorced nine times; one of her husbands, Ted, left her while she was pregnant with their son, whom she birthed in "Emission Impossible". Carol is currently married to husband number nine, Mayor Adam West. She was originally voiced by Carol Kane and later Julie Hagerty. Son of Carol Pewterschmidt This unnamed baby boy is Carol Pewterschmidt's only child and is, as such, Lois and Peter's nephew. The doctor who was to deliver him nearly received AIDS from used needles while searching through what he thought was his glove compartment, forcing Peter to deliver him. Peter mistook his newborn nephew for a girl with a penis, and tried to cut it off before Lois pointed out that it was a boy. Patrick Pewterschmidt Patrick Pewterschmidt is the eldest child and only son of Carter and Barbara. Lois had no memory of him in her childhood, first discovering Patrick on a folded-back Christmas picture in "The Fat Guy Strangler". He was locked away in a mental institution by Carter and Barbara after he walked in on his mother performing oral sex on Jackie Gleason. He had a nervous breakdown and came to the conclusion that Gleason was evil because he was fat, leading him to hate fat people. He was returned to the mental hospital although he later escaped and his whereabouts are unknown. Patrick was originally voiced by Robert Downey, Jr.. Oliver Vaquer took on the role in "Killer Queen". Marguerite Pewterschmidt Marguerite Pewterschmidt is the great-aunt to Lois Griffin and aunt to Carter. She owned the palatial Cherrywood Manor in Newport. Lois inherits this house after Marguerite dies while paying a visit to the Griffin household. She shared Carter's dislike of Peter. Marguarite is voiced by Alex Borstein. Silas Pewterschmidt Silas Pewterschmidt is an ancestor of the Pewterschmidt family and one of the first to colonize America. He is shown bartering with Native Americans by holding a knife to a baby's throat in "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?". By coincidence, he also owned Peter's African-American ancestor, Nate Griffin, as a slave. Silas is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Lois Laura Bush Lynne Cheney Pewterschmidt Lois Laura Bush Lynn Cheney Pewterschmidt is Silas Pewterschmidt's daughter and is, as such, another ancestor of the Pewterchmidt family. She started an inter-racial family in secret with Nate Griffin and fled with her family to Quahog after being discovered by her father. She bears a striking resemblance to her descendant, also named Lois. She is voiced by Alex Borstein. Kate Pewterschmidt Kate Pewterschmidt is a character that bears a striking resemblance to Lois. She is referenced to at the end of the animatics, part of the "Exclusive Online Content" in Family Guy Volume Four for "The Fat Guy Strangler". In the clip Barbara asked Carter if Lois knows about "Kate" to which Carter quickly replies "No! Nobody knows about Kate". The scene cuts to Carter throwing a piece of meat into a basement next to a small cage. It holds what looks like a disfigured and savage form of Lois. She quickly snatches up the meat and eats it. This scene was cut and never used in the actual episode so her existence is considered unofficial. Seabreeze and Puppies Seabreeze Pewterschmidt is Carter's racing greyhound. In "Screwed the Pooch", Brian is accused of impregnating her and agrees to be neutered in exchange for custody, until it turns out that the puppies were in fact fathered by Ted Turner. Lil Pewterschmidt Lil Pewterschmidt is Lois' aunt and was mentioned in "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar". Lois sent the wedding tape to her to watch at the Shady Farm Nursing Home but Lois found out that Peter taped over the boring stuff with some soft-core pornography. Jerry Pewterschmidt Jerry Pewtershmidt is Carter Pewterschmidt's brother, who showed a snuff film to Peter Griffin and an assortment of Pewtershmidts, including Carter, Barbara, Lois, and as many as three other unidentified people in "Road to Rhode Island". Nana Pewterschmidt Carter's own German grandmother is revealed to be alive as he makes his annual Christmas call to her in Brazil in "Don't Make Me Over". Category:Pewterschmidt Family Category:Griffin Family